


A Song

by digitalgoddess



Series: Dragon Age Inquisition Smut Pieces [1]
Category: Dragon Age Inquisition - Fandom
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 07:04:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3347999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digitalgoddess/pseuds/digitalgoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First smut piece posted! Rather tame looking back at it now. If you're interested in reading more far faster than I can post up here, check out my tumblr page: www.digital-goddess.tumblr.com</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Song

**Author's Note:**

> First smut piece posted! Rather tame looking back at it now. If you're interested in reading more far faster than I can post up here, check out my tumblr page: www.digital-goddess.tumblr.com

"Cullen."

It was barely a whisper, a hot breath against his neck. She was gripping onto his armor, nails screeching against the metal as she tried her best to pry him free.

"Not here," he purred onto the top of her head, his hands so large against her tiny frame. "It would be wrong."

She pulled back from him, raising her chin in defiance. “I like it wrong, sometimes.”

"Maker," he sighed as she stared up at him, wide eyed and every bit of the minx he knew she was.

"Come on now, Cullen. Not once? You never did anything ‘unholy’ in a chapel?" It was a blink of a smile, a coy tug on her lips that caused heat to flow southward to his groin.  
"I have," he replied, unsure if there was more blood in his face or his cock.

Nirah raised her brows, surprise replacing the mix of lust she felt. They were so eager for each other and this room, with the statue of the Maker’s bride, a fallen candelabra, would more than make due. “I’m…jealous.”

He looked down at her, bright eyes swirling with lust and envy. He moved her against the wall, his hands gripping the sides of her tunic and yanking it up over her chest. No. She wouldn’t run after this. Any mention of any woman previous in his life caused her to run. He wouldn’t have it, not now. He was far too aroused now.

"Are you?" His attitude had changed, the jealousy that he normally felt whenever she flitted about Skyhold and flirted with everyone filled him. "She sang for me."

Eyes like daggers. Nirah grasped onto the back of his neck, claiming his mouth with hers. Her teeth nipped at his lower lip and he pulled back, his hands trailing southward until at the hem of her pants. “Sang for you? How scandalous.”

Tease, he thought. She knew all of his buttons. Each and every one. But this was her button - her jealousy, this desire to be his only. She didn’t even know there would never be anyone else other than her.

His hand slipped her pants down and he sunk to his knees, watching as her once jealous eyes were filled with a hint of curiosity. “I’ll make you sing. Let’s see if you can be louder than her.”

Nirah opened her mouth as he removed a glove, the clank of metal echoing in the tiny room. Her eyes widened as he spread her legs, cold fingers slipping up her warm thighs.

He ran his fingers across her folds, one after the other after the other, his thumb pressing against the mound just above her sex. She squeaked and bit her lip, staring down at him now, He was watching her, brown pools like the trees in summer eagerly awaiting her approval. His face was on level with her stomach and she nodded her head before tossing it back against the wall.

His one finger slid in with little resistance. He smirked at her eagerness, her desire. At her. He curled his finger just a hair and she gripped at his pauldrons. Agonizingly slow, he pulled that finger until just the tip was about to come out and he pressed it back in, just as slow as before. She sighed and her mouth fell open as he pressed his tongue against her lower abs.

"Cullen," she sighed out, egging him on.

"Sing," he commanded.

She shook under his touch, his free hand sliding up her torso and gripping onto her breast. She stared down at him, all forms of jealousy gone. “You want me to actually -“

She moaned as he curled his finger once more.

"Sing."

Nirah tossed her head as his finger moved faster - out, in, curl, out, in, curl. “I - I - I don’t know what - oh Creators don’t stop!” Her voice cracked as he picked up speed and stopped, the tip of his finger - so large compared to Elves who had slid theirs into her - just sitting there.

"I will stop until you sing."

"Cullen! What has gotten into you!" Nirah whined out, her hips quivering. His hand against her breast began to slide down, pressing her against the wall now to stop her from thrusting on his finger. He was shocked that he was able to do this still. It had been years since he had pleasured a woman with just his finger.

"You and your jealousy has. Go on then," he stared up at her, his cheeks red with lust. "Prove to me that you are the best I will ever have. Can’t let some girl twelve years ago beat you, can you?"

Her mouth fell open, her breath hot as he slowly - oh so slowly - began to press his finger back into her. He mouthed at her, ‘Sing’, and her voice began to shake as she sang a song in her native tongue.

Her voice shook as he quickened, out and in and a curl. Her moans were hidden through long, breathy holdings of notes. Her hips quaked as his thumb pressed against the bundle of nerves just under her mound. Her fingers dug upwards to his hair, grasping onto the curls.

"Louder," he ordered.

And she complied, her voice trembling to hold the notes. Cullen pressed his lips against her abs, suckling the skin when he could, squatting further down to kiss along her hip bones. She cried out, quiet in comparison to her song, his finger wet, and without missing a beat, he added a second finger which only made her gasp in shock. Her legs were spreading farther as she accepted the intrusion.

Tears stung against the back of her eyes as she began to sing again. She tossed her head back, hair falling from its normal up do. Cullen’s breath was hot against her skin as he moved his fingers faster, out, in, and a curl, out and in, no curl. Nirah lifted a leg, granting him better access now, and rested it against his shoulder. He looked up at her, a wild grin spreading from ear to ear as her song was coming to an end.

She looked beautiful, wild, and happy. He slid his fingers out and pressed his face lower, kissing her exposed wetness now. She gasped and clung to his curls, feeling his tongue move across each fold until dipping into her. “Cullen, Cullen. I - I can’t. They’ll hear us out - Oh please!”

His hand against her breast moved down and around to her backside, squeezing her arse. He pulled away and looked up at her - she could see the sheen of herself against his lips. “Pants off, now.”

She wiggled and squirmed as she complied with an awkward hop. He helped her, tugging the one leg free of her constraints before grasping onto her backside once more. His other hand was right next to it, forcing her to place both legs up against his shoulders. This granted him full access and he didn’t hold back. He pressed his tongue into her, sliding it up her folds to just under her mound. A suckle, a nip, and his tongue roamed back down.

His hands acting as a makeshift chair - he was strong, so strong for her. She could feel her thighs tighten as he proceeded in his task. Never was he in one spot for too long - up and a suckle, down and a nip.

"Cullen, blast it! If you don’t stop -"

He hummed into her and she exploded at the vibrations. Nirah resisted the urge to yank her grip on his head to push him further, to make him keep going, to pull his hair. He hummed again and she quaked in pleasure. She bit at her lip to stop the moans from being sung out. Another hum. He was talking into her!

He pulled away, his breath heavy and her orgasm over his lips and chin. “I said, done singing?”

Nirah nodded. She could feel her back slide against the stone - had it always been so cold? - as he settled her down against his lap, protecting her nether regions from the dirt. When she was finally rested there, he pulled his hands up, eager to continue the task, to take it to the next step.

"Cullen, not here!" she sighed out, grasping onto his fingers. She pressed her lips against his, tasting herself on him which only made her arousal stir more.

"I need you," he sighed out, moving away from her and onto her neck, breathing in her scent.

"I want to moan your name to the skies, Cullen."

He grinned against her skin and nudged her with his nose. “I do enjoy it when you call my name out.”

Moments passed. Nirah was happy to forever stay in the small alcove straddling his lap. She tightened her grip on him, the jealousy snaking its way back to the front of her mind. She pressed her forehead into the fur, mumbling, “Was that -“

He soothed her worries with his words, the way they fell from his lips like a prayer causing her core to shake. “I could listen to you sing all day if you’d let me.”


End file.
